metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Doctor Who Hey, did you see the recent trailer for the next Doctor Who episode? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I saw a teaser trailer for all of series 7 if that's what you mean. I'm really excited!! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm particularly interested in the first one (Dalek maniac that I am). I'll admit that I was more than a little sceptical when Steven Moffat said in an interview that he's keeping the RTD Daleks, and just making those clunky rainbow ones an officer class, but he really meant it! Let's hope it stays that way. But the title really makes you wonder, doesn't it? "Asylum of the Daleks". What, will it be about this prison where all insane Daleks have been going for centuries, and now they're organising a breakout? What's your take on that? User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, i'm excited about that one too. It's interesting because Daleks don't seem the type to keep an asylum. You'd think insane Daleks would be exterminated because they wouldn't be considered useful. I'm glad the RTD Daleks are being kept although the new ones have grown on me a little. It's difficult to guess anything because Moffat's writing style is pretty much impossible to predict. But i can't wait to see what happens. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, as much as I dislike them, the New Paradigm Daleks have their advantages: I definitely like the new shoulder section, and they do look better when they're taller. But... BIG... FRIGGIN'... ARSES??!! I'm sorry, I can't stand those enormous rear ends. Now you know why all promo pics of those things are from the front. If they got rid of those oversized rectums, and made the colour-coding a bit more metallic and less rainbow-y, I think I could actually live with the new Daleks. Till then, though, RTD for me. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Template test Infobox New Logbook |creature = Splinter |game = Metroid Prime 2: Echoes |temp_text = Morphology: Splinter. Predatory insectoid hunter. Splinters are aggressive and dangerous in numbers. Their light armor is no match for your weapons, however. |logbook_text = When it isn't hunting, a Splinter will secrete a protective cocoon around itself and enter a state of hibernation. Localized seismic disturbances will awaken the Splinter, triggering a state of blood frenzy in the process. While in this state, a Splinter emits pheromones that trigger frenzy in all nearby Splinters. Disturbing a pack of sleeping Splinters is not advisable. Orange phazon One last thing, why is the orange phazon's article called "red phazon"? It's obviously orange.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's the name from the Prime guide. We try to use official sources over fan-made names. As it's the only source we have, we have to use that over the name "orange Phazon", which was fanmade. I'm sure there's an animal that has a colour in it's name that isn't necessarily that colour... although I can't think of it at the moment. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The Red squirrel! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) My bad Ok my bad, i havent been on a wiki in a few months. Anyway can you repost it so I can copy it to a blog? I will then delete it or remove it myself? Thanks. I love metroid. Mabey even you could help? Stevenator Sandtalk Thanks. Stevenator SandFile:Modified chat icon talk page.png|30px|link=User Talk:Stevenator Sand Story The "story" is that the metroids want revenge for Samus Killing Mother Brain. So there will be enemys that "they" placed and they will be in other worlds. You are still Samus trying to kill Mother Brain. Just its suppost to be harer with several level edits. Stevenator SandFile:Modified chat icon talk page.png|30px|link=User Talk:Stevenator Sand Diagonal Bomb Jump Next time you're here, do you think you could comment on the merge proposal for Diagonal Bomb Jump? --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) When you can, please comment here and Talk:ULF 77 (Super Metroid)|here. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you talked about opposing some of the cosplayer pages here. They are the source of a discussion which you can find here if you'd like to take part. --Mr. Anon (talk) 20:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) About SR388 Article I had a question regarding the article on here, SR388. I'm not sure really who to ask this question to, but I saw you were an Admin and contributed to the MP3 article...I thought the article's talkpage, but I wanted to ask the question directly if that's alright. Anyways, I went over it, and while playing MP3 the other day, one of the tanks I scanned on the Pirate Homeworld mentioned a specimen from SR388. I was wondering if I could add a section or put information somwhere in the article that the Space Pirates at least knew of SR388/had been working with creatures from there, as per what the scan said.-Super Saiyan 7 Somebody :That sounds great! I have never thought of that actually, it seems like useful information. Also, you don't need to ask to edit articles. If you have any info you think is relevant or useful, put it in. See here. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but another question I had is where to put it and how to word it; would it be something for the Trivia section? Like "The Space Pirates appear to have at least known of SR388; a scanned tank in the Metroid Processing room in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states a specimen from SR388 had been moved and there was a 'newly discovered strain'." -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody :Yes, I think it would be a good addition to the trivia section, as its only that small tibit and not a full paragraph or anything. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Fansites & Cosplayers That RfC has gone on for quite a while now, and it doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. MG hasn't been active, so next time you're on do you think you could assess whether it's time to close it? --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you please comment here: Talk:List of bosses in Super Metroid and here: Talk:Nintendo DSi XL? --Mr. Anon (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) My merging of the latter article was reverted and I was told I couldn't remove articles without a discussion, when I did have a discussion. Should I re-merge it or did I act too fast? --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you did, although maybe you could wait a little longer. Everyone was saying yes to the merge though. Maybe wait for another opinion, it's not like its a major article though. If ChozoBoy said no, he should at least contribute his opinion on the topic also. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Please comment here when you can. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could do things: one, consider closing the Fansites & Cosplayers RfC as 'no clear consensus', which does not allow nor disallow such pages to be created (I'm planning to retry it again with improvements), and maybe unblock some of the IP addresses that are currently on indefinite blocks. I believe this wiki takes an unfavorable stance towards blocking IPs indefinitely due to the trouble it can cause for other people. The IPs are: , , , , , , , and . I say that these IPs should be unblocked and reblocked for a period of time if they return and vandalize (doubtful, but possible). --Mr. Anon (talk) 02:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) HD Screenshots Hey guy, so I heard you like HD Metroid screenshots. I uploaded a pack of Prime 1 Dolphin shots for Royboy a year back, not sure what became of those, I see he's been blocked now for one reason or another, I still have them and a bunch of Other M ones. If you want them or need something specific let me know. -Taco (''talk'') 07:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh cool! Well I did a dolphin screencap up until the boost ball, (first phendrana visit), so anything of any cutscenes after that or any of the phazon mines, crashed frigate (underwater areas), impact crater would be fantastic. I think we have lots of other m stuff, mostly cutscenes though not many battle scenes. HD screencaps are always welcome! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Here's everything I have organized and indexed by subject. Mostly Prime 1 with some Other M stuff. I'd like to get some Prime 2 shots and play through that game on Dolphin, but I can't get rid of the black box cropping error that messes with the visuals. :::http://www.mediafire.com/?3d52cjra1i61kmo -Taco (''talk'') 04:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh wow. These are brilliant! They'll be very helpful indeed. We do need some Prime 2 images actually, I think it's one of the games we don't have very many pictures of. But that's fine. Thanks for taking and organising these, they're great. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sure thing, I would love to go through Prime 2 and 3 again on Dolphin, but the abundance of glitches is a turn off. I'll be sure to drop by again if I ever do, and if you need anything specfic for an article I can get it, 2D games included. ::::::Here's what I have of Prime 2, plus some good Other M shots I missed. ::::::http://www.mediafire.com/?bbc4r9lax5n15gd ::::::-Taco (''talk'') 05:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Eye Are See Your immediate presence on the Internet Relay Chat facility has been requested by order of the Galactic Hyperspace Planning Council. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Okily Dokily! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ensign Should we wait a few more days before closing it? Doesn't look like anyone is for deleting. --Mr. Anon (talk) 19:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bomb Part I noticed on the talk page for the Bomb Part article you were expressing your opinion it should be deleted. I've since marked it for deletion, so if you'd like to weigh in you can on the RfD. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Somebody say hello to DjGrenola for me will ya? And thanks for the howdy howdy howdy... ---- the ever infamous gr0nky :To Mr Anon, yeah sure, will do. And to gr0nky, i don't know who that is, and I don't remember saying howdy (x3) to anyone either. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm extremely sorry, but I posted an image entirely by mistake. I didn't take the time to read uploading rules yet (I had no intentions of posting something prior to actually doing so) is there any way for me to remove it? I apologize and thank you for your time! :It's fine, it looks like FastLizard took care of it anyway. If you would like to upload more images then take a look at the Image Policy first. And if you want to use that pic on your userpage, just use this: . And dont forget to sign your posts on talk pages, just put four of these: ~ to sign your name and the time. Happy editing, and if you have any issues in future please come and ask! :) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm bringing the word bubble RfC back up and was wondering if you could comment and/or evaluate if it should stay open for a little bit longer? Thanks, --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Response to your post on Wikitroid talk:Requests for Comment#Closing discussions If I remember correctly, there's a special code you place over the RfC section to signify that it is closed. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :But what could it be...? Maybe I'll just copy and past all that formatting and alter it to suit this discussion. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it's a code to box in the text and add a background color with a message about the result of the discussion. You should be able to get it from past RfCs. --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it'd be a lot easier if there was a template. I suppose no one's made one though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think the code is as follows: This RfC was closed at 23:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) by The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } with the final resolution of making Bob the official Wikitroid mascot. Please do not modify it. Of course, you would have to sign your name instead of using MG's signature and such. The RfC content goes in between the last < / font > and the < / div >. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Okie dokie, I'll see if I can get round to it this evening. Thanks a lot. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I noticed that I uploaded an image without a liscense? I apologize, I should have read the rules first. Now, I actually took the intial picture as a screenshot, then edited it to make it smaller. How should I go about fixing it? And how do I avoid this problem in the future? Thanks, and sorry. Iliekzerosuitsamus (talk) 01:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) New Site Design? Johnsowhat94 (talk) 03:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, I'm Johnsowhat but you can call me Josh if you like. You can probably tell that I’m new to this Wiki but have written a few articles for the MegaMan Network. I’m posting this on your page because it doesn’t seem that the Forms have been used much, and you seem to be the most active admin. So I apologize if this is posted in the wrong place. This is my favorite Metroid Wiki I’ve found and I’d love to help out, unfortunately I’m not that knowledgeable of the Metroid series (having only played the Prime games). I’m not sure what others think but I believe that it’s time for a bit of a redesign. I’ve taken the liberty of creating a new background of the Wiki (I use the term created loosely because its just an edited screen cap of Other M’s intro). I also made a rough mockup of a redesigned homepage. If you like maybe ask the other admins and let me know what you think. I hope your having a great day. Hey Josh, your designs look great! To address your proposal I would say that it'd be great to alter the wiki's design. We've had a problem for a very long time with the main page and the overall look of the wiki, for me I'm not a huge fan of the background skin. Unfortunately, as you pointed out, the forums are hardly ever used and activity has been at a low, most likely due to the lack of Metroid-related content Nintendo has produced since 2011. I'd suggest that we could create a forum post and get some of the active members to talk about it, or a blog might be a good idea with the comments system. Obviously the site's look is a huge factor in getting people to be interested in the wiki and the series, and we've never really had anybody who could help with wiki appearance editing and so on. I think the Main page is the primary issue with the wiki's look, and I would be very enthusiastic about a change. Hopefully I can devote some more time to this matter and create a blog encouraging people to talk about the homepage appearance and so on. I look forward to any developments! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That is true, activity is at a low. The wiki also has had an unfortunate history of proposals often going on for months and even a year. I like this layout proposal, I too am tired of the Phazon background. --Mr. Anon (talk) 01:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Not to butt in, but I also agree. We must consult ULF 2, better known as Bob. Sylux X 23:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Johnsowhat94 (talk) 14:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you feel this way. I've been using this Wiki for a long time and would love to see it get a revamp. It doesn't have to be mine, just a good, solid design is all I want. Johnsowhat94 (talk) 19:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I took the liberty of making a new logo for Wikitroid as well. Its based on MP3's logo. Request for ban. Hey there, Since none of the other admins seem to be online right now, could you please ban for Vandalism of Samus Aran's Gunship asap? Thanks in advance, [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 17:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Purple You're joking, right? Purple means patroller. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah i saw that after I posted it ha. I've been gone a long time, tbh. Just a feature that I hadn't noticed really. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC? I want to make sure you are up to date on certain things. TheMG {talk/ } 20:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Requesting comment Please comment on Template:Unverified Name here. Thanks, RAN1 {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Metroid (series) semi protect We were wondering if we really need Metroid (series) to be semiprotected. It is a high traffic page, but it isn't that likely to attract vandalism. TheMG {talk/ } 18:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Speedy deletions Can you clear out the Speedy Deletes? Some of them have been there for years. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yahh I'll get round to it. There are a few though.. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ripped 3D Models Hello there, my name is Kat and I am a huge, huge fan of the Metroid Prime series, I'm actually planning on making her PED Suit (using pepakura) from Metroid Prime 3. I took a look at the wiki page for the PED Suit for some reference and noticed that you uploaded images of her 3D model that seems to have been ripped straight from the game and screenshotted in Metasequoia! If you could tell me where or how you got those ripped models, or if you could somehow send them my way, it would be such a lifesaver, it would probably save me countless hours of sheer labor (either trying to model her myself or doing everything by hand.) If you need it, my email is katteringram@gmail.com, again I would be so grateful for any one of the ripped models of her suit! Nyanface (talk) 06:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Kat, it's cool to see someone else using pepakura, I once used it to make Samus's helmet from Other M. However, I only uploaded pictures of the model that someone else had taken, I myself don't know how to do such things. I found the images on forums such as neogaf. You could try looking for the PED Suit as a pepakura file on its own? I was able to find the helmet from Other M once upon a time so you'd think other files would be available. Sorry I couldn't be of more help and I hope your papercrafts go very well! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :) Hello there I'm a new member and I am so glad to see someone uploading HD images from the Prime series. I was wondering if you could upload images of the Suits in their item forms as well the upgrades images from the Metroid Prime 3 Logbook. Also I was hoping to start a discussion on the origins of Dark Aether could you please help me. Thank you. :Hey, I'm currently doing a Metroid Prime emulator run in which I take screenshots. As of yet im not sure if I will continue after Prime, although Echoes seems to play well on Dolphin. Unfortunately Corruption seems to have problems on the emulator, and crashes regularly. If I can play it through properly I will most certainly take some of those screenshots, however I'm currently on a break as I have university applications to sort out and other issues. I'll make sure to take some item images when/if I get round to it, but I'm going to finish Prime first. I've already uploaded a Varia and Gravity Suit item image and I'm about to fight the Omega Pirate. So it's mostly just a question of when! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Wow Thank you and good luck witht he applications for university. I'm going into my second year as a History student. :) :Thank you again for the images that you have done. I've been searching for decent quality images for the Prime games for years and these emulators are a dream come true. :As you can see I have taken a few images myself and uploaded them to certain pages. : Hi again, Is the image of the statue I uploaded alright? and does the licensing and everything check out on it or should it be removed? I have never edited wiki pages before and it's alot harder than it appears. Reclaimer1 (talk) 19:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I couldn't reply earlier, but yes it does look like everything's in order. Great images by the way! Oh, and I found out today I have been accepted into university! Thanks for the good luck wishes :)[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, August 15, 2013 (UTC) iMAGES for the Wiki Hi there I have come up with a list of images that would make this awesome wikia even more awesome. :) Renders of all the Upgrades in a medium to large size photo and not a screen shot since quality tends to be low. :( Renders work well when we are trying to show just the object we have a page on. So yeah renders of all the Metroid Prime 1 upgrades. Renders of Metroid Prime 2 upgrades as well as a full view of the Light Crystal and the aura surrounding it and the Light Beacon As well as the light of Aether in the energy chamber in the temple. :) Also the Portals in renders both active and in their rift form, that would be amazing. Metroid Prime 3 renders of all upgrades from the Game or the Logbook or both whichever works really well. More pictures of Phaaze I love Phaaze it's so blue and awesome. And yeah more pictures would be amazing, I hope I don't sound a bit too picky. I have found taken some HD images of Phazon and more Portals and uploaded them. :) :Very useful list, thanks much! I'll make sure to refer back here when I'm looking for images. If any of the other editors see this, any of images of these subjects would be much appreciated. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Wow thanks for the support, I just love images of the Prime series, but there aren't many especially of Echoes. If you can help that would be great, but could you point me in the direction of a Metroid Prime 2 Echoes walkthrough streamed in 1080p using Dolphin 3.0 I can get a ton of images that way. :Any ways thanks again. :)Reclaimer1 (talk) 10:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : Added images of the Main Reactor, they are in order chronologically. Even for the cutscene as well as images for Dark Samus. If you need more images I'll see what i can do. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Metroid Prime 1080p Screenshots So I see you've uploaded some HD screenshots from Metroid Prime in the past, but it looks to me like most of yours are from cutscenes. Is there anything in particular the Wiki needs HUDless screenshots of? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) MP3 Model Viewer? Hi, I see that you've uploaded a lot of images to the site that are rips of the game models, for Metroid Prime 3 especially. May I ask what program you use, and where you downloaded it from? I have the ISO file for the game, and I know how to get into the pac file, but I've always wanted to see the models. The results I've gotten so far is a viewer that doesn't work on Windows 8 and another viewer whose developer didn't upload their program. I'm a game developer and it would be interesting to see up close the models from my favourite game. 06:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) MZM2 Are you still interested in the ROM? Golden Ticket Contest Hi there! Wikia is excited to announce our Golden Ticket contest, the winner of which will win an all-expenses paid trip to E3 2014 in Los Angeles as the biggest fan there to represent the massive Nintendo Wikia community. Please feel free to enter the contest yourself! We’d also appreciate it if you’d let your community know about the contest. Due to the narrow timeframe for the contest, I took the liberty of adding a right-rail badge to your main page that links to the sign-up page. Feel free to remove it if you want, but I think it'll be a good way to let your community know they have a chance to represent your community at E3. Thanks, and good luck! Mhadick (talk) 22:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Gaming Central Would your wiki like to join our Gaming Central (http://gamingcentral.wikia.com) which allows us to connect tons of gaming wiki's together through pages, series, etc on each wiki so we don't have duplicate pages. So far our wiki's include Mario Wiki, Super Smash Bros Wiki (Smashpedia), Donkey Kong Wiki, Sega Wiki, Rayman Wiki, Luigi's Mansion Wiki, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki, and PKMN Wiki (Full list here: http://gamingcentral.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GamingWikis). We will promote your wiki on the central also, are you in? TheUltraman (talk) 17:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Unknown Name I do believe since we've fleshed out a lot of these pages, we should update the page names to fix the numerical holes. ULF 12-74 should now be ULF 1-17, UMS 1 and 2, UAM 1 and 2 and USR 1-4. This will entail a lot of redirect slaughter :D. Up for it? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:30, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeaah that is a good idea. Makes sense not to have giant gaps in the system. Not tonight tho, going to bed in a bit, ha. But yes. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Tomorrow then? >:D [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Possibly..? Bit busy but i might be able to fit it in lol. Who knew wikia could take over your life like this. I ain't even gettin paid [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Ohhh and you went and did it anyway. Oh well lol [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well there are still some moves I can't do b/c of redirects. When you can, please rename ULF 19 --> ULF 5, ULF 41 --> 10, ULF 44 --> 11 and USR 5 --> 3. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I hope I didn't scare you off... please come back soon... want to ask you something. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :you didn't it was just like, there's all these unpatrolled pages! and there's all these pages that need deleting! so i was like 'nah'. What is it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::That's probably better for IRC, so I'll say when you next join. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:39, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I have a challenge for you You have a to-do list here, and one of your tasks was to make a separate article for Mogenar-class War Golem. As with Biohazard scanner before, I challenge you to create this War Golem page, and I will provide you with images and scans from my Data extermination to get you started: ;Cliffside Airdock:"Mogenar-class War Golem is offline and trapped within stone mass. This unit is beyond repair." ;Cliffside Airdock (2):"Mogenar-class War Golem is incomplete. Sculpting process was halted 328.9 years ago." ;Grand Court:"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Unable to activate with current suit upgrades." ;Grand Court (X-Ray Visor obtained):"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Head-mounted switch used for manual activation." ;Grand Court (moved):"Mogenar-class War Golem has moved into position and has automatically powered down." ;Hidden Court:"War Golem is restrained and unable to move. It looks like it is trying to reach for the control unit." ;Hidden Court (2):"Mogenar-class War Golem is released and ready for operation. Control unit on standby." ;Hidden Court (3):"Mogenar-class War Golem has unlocked shrine access. Unit is permanently offline." File:Bryyo cliffside landing 3.png File:Grand Court 1.png File:Bryyo hall.png File:Bryyo hall 2.png File:Hidden Court.jpg File:SS0230.PNG File:Ben Sprout wireframe render bryyo hidden court golem.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe of the Hidden Court Golem As to what I wanted to ask you before, I really don't know if this is the place to suggest it, but remember us talking about meeting up in the future? What say I host you for a week next summer? I say I host because it would probably be cheaper for both of us as much as I would live to drive past Rare's office (my residence is the land of syrup-suckers). Can play games, eat KFC, collab on Wikitroid in real time and such, tour around my town etc. What do you think? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for taking an absolute age to reply, just been busy with life and wikitroid has taken a backseat for a while! Not sure what I'll be doing in summer, I'm trying to get a job for then so we'll have to see what my situation will be like closer to the time. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Image Resolution Do you have a very high resolution monitor, or did you just find a way to make the emulator export screenshots higher than your computer's resolution? It's amazing how well the game still looks in HD. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 22:09, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :They're good aren't they? Unfortunately they're just ones I found that somebody in the Metroid reddit thread had posted. Some of the ones I've got from my own emulator aren't as high resolution, so I'm guessing the person who uploaded them has some high end hardware or something. I think they described the process here: http://www.reddit.com/r/nintendo/comments/2urvua/metroid_prime_5k_screenshots_and_wallpapers_oc/ [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:57, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I looked into it and saw that the guy has some $2,000 5k monitor and $600 graphic card among things. There's definitely no way we'll be able to duplicate that XD. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 04:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh my god. Well thats one way to show your love for a franchise :'( [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Transdimensional flux - you beat me! I was in the middle of writing it. I'll work my text into yours. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:58, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I had a feeling you would be on it and say this! Sorry bout that. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) Gaming footers Hi, Hellkaiserryo12! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Wikitroid community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:50, September 18, 2015 (UTC) sa-x name 5 not on here. and why can't you try too include them?Pikmin theories (talk) 14:13, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, I just noticed that the SA-X article has a heading for 'artificial intelligence', in which various glitches are discussed. If you want you can add your edit in there, but the main reason I removed it was because it was written in first person. Please refer to the Wikitroid:Manual of Style before making future edits. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:22, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Dread Hi HK, I recently reread the section on the talk page of Metroid Dread, where Ex had posted an April Fool's joke from Game Informer. You mentioned that you might have an issue of Official Nintendo Magazine that mentions Dread when it was rumored. This would be so epic if true. Can you dig up that issue to confirm this, and either transcribe or scan an image of the text for the article? It'd be interesting to see official evidence that the game existed. I wish Nintendo would come out with what happened to it... maybe in a Metroid Historia book, if the Thunderclap campaign works. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:19, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I definitely remember it, they used an image of the fusion suit. Unfortunately all my magazines are back home away from uni and I can't say when I'll be back home or if I even still have them (I may even have thrown them away). It would be really great if they did make a historia book, theres so much art in the series it seems like it deserves one. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:25, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Alliance Hello! I'm sorry if you're the wrong person to contact about this, but I was wondering: would your team be interested in becoming Divinipedia's sister wiki? I figured that the correlation between the two is significant enough to warrant an alliance, since both series came out around the same time and were produced by Gunpei Yokoi. If you were to agree, I would link to Wikitroid on Divinipedia's front page, and you could insert a link to Divinipedia on your front page as well (or allow me to do so). However, I'll completely understand if you wish to decline. 8bitPit (talk) 03:01, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Discord Do you use Discord? We've set up a server that links to our existing IRC channel. You should join if you want. Wikitroid:Discord [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:39, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Ya I got it a while ago since I started playing overwatch. I'll check it out :) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:35, October 7, 2017 (UTC)